


Honey

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI, Rancid
Genre: Blood, Honey, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Davey, honey, blood, mild sadomasochism, bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted October 2006.

Tim pushed him down on the bed and the glint in his eyes was more than mischief, it was malice.  
  
"But honey is an animal by-product, Davey," he said in a sugar-sweet voice, so matter-of-fact and devastating. "That's not allowed."  
  
Davey couldn't speak. It wasn't that he didn't want to--he did, he wanted to tell Tim to stop, get off of him, let him go, this wasn't what he wanted--it was that he couldn't. Where Tim had found the tie, he wasn't sure, but balled up and stuffed in his mouth, it made a successful gag, and with the collar around his face keeping it in place, his tongue was useless.  
  
Tim straddled Davey's thighs, smirking that little-boy smirk that got him everything he wanted. He tipped the bear-shaped bottle and drizzled, then poured, then dumped every ounce of that cold sticky sweetness on him.  
  
Davey closed his eyes.  
  
Tim threw the bottle away, off the bed to land somewhere on the filthy shag carpeting, and then leaned over.  
  
"Tell me no, Davey. If you don't want this, stop me."  
  
He would have. If his hands were free and he wasn't naked and his clothes weren't in a heap in the floor of the shower, soaked through in some juvenile prank--Tim really was thirteen years old sometimes. Only he wouldn't have and he knew it. Davey turned his face away.  
  
Tim wasn't gentle. They were way past gentle. He bit and scraped the sharp points of his teeth over Davey's skin. He gnawed his nipples and pecs, the insides of his arms and his sides. He chewed places through and drew blood, which he lapped up with the honey like a cat to milk. And then he moved down, and Davey wanted to scream when Tim attacked his thighs and balls and the tip of his cock, but all he could do was choke on the gag that tasted like smoke and semen and clench his eyes shut and pray that Tim didn't notice the tears. They would only spur him on.  
  
Tim's short nails scratched his chest and stomach, and the lines burned where the honey spilled into the grooves. Honey coated Tim's fingers, and then those fingers were shoved inside Davey, all four of them, and Davey tried to twist away from the pain.  
  
He shouldn't have come.  
  
He was going to come.  
  
The honey didn't make it much easier, but Tim didn't care. He pumped his fingers in and out of Davey and made quiet obscene sounds, and after an excruciating eternity, he pulled his fingers from Davey's asshole and wiped them under his nose.  
  
"There's your animal by-product," Tim grunted.  
  
And then he shoved his dry cock into Davey's honey-coated hole.  
  
Inside his head, Davey screamed and screamed. Inside his head, Tim wasn't doing this, not really.  
  
Only he was. Really.  
  
Tim fucked him hard and held out for so long that Davey passed out once, and when he came to, Tim was chewing the curve of his neck, panting at him, "Wake up, wake up, Davey, pretty Davey, wake the fuck up you pussy."  
  
And when Davey's eyes fluttered, Tim gave up a deep rough groan and pulled out just as his cock exploded, and he came all over Davey's bloody-honey cock and hips.  
  
The sight of Tim coming, the feel of it all over him, set Davey off, and to his shame, he shot his load and watched it splatter Tim's belly.  
  
Grinning, Tim ran his fingers through the mess Davey made. He lifted them, sucked them into his mouth. His eyes met Davey's, and there was so much unspoken between them that Davey knew he'd never be able to escape.  


End file.
